Endless Retreat
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Ichigo's been having a tough time. It doesn't help when Toushirou learns that he has a crush on him, and does whatever he'll tell him to do. Therefore, what happens when Toushirou tells him to disappear? Will the little captain bother to be concerned?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**Endless Retreat**

**Now –**

"Eh, so action movies really makes him fall asleep?" Ikkaku stared at the carrot top.

The usual group from Soul Society was told to be in Karakura Town for a while, but they were never told for what reason, allowing them to fool around most of the time. During this very moment, everyone was watching an action film on the television at Keigo's house because Ikkaku asked his psychotic sister who was madly in love with him. This was why Renji, Ichigo, and Toushirou were sitting on the long couch in that very order while Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were sitting on the ground to watch the movie as Keigo went to buy drinks. Somehow during the first thirty minutes—first ten minutes to be exact, Kurosaki Ichigo had fallen asleep with his arms spread out behind the two others against the top of the couch with his head slightly dipped back.

"Excellent," Rukia fished out a marker out of her pocket and gave it to Rangiku. "Put marking's on him!"  
>"Oh, good idea!" The large breasted woman replied as she uncapped the marker, trying not to giggle.<br>Annoyed, Tatsuki took the marker away from her, "given him a break will you? He's had a really bad day."  
>Everyone looked at her, wondering how she would know such a thing, and Orihime frowned. "Oh yeah…"<br>"Did something happen, Orihime-chan?" Ikkaku asked curiously, curious as to what was wrong with him.

"Tatsuki-chan and I were walking home from school together today and we saw Kurosaki-kun fighting with a group of guys. He beat most of them up, but they just kept coming." The orange-haired high school student looked to the ground. "I wanted to help him, but he said not to, and he was tired after all of it."

"Ichigo can handle his own fights," Yumichika stated without much care.

"He went to visit his mother's grave today, so he wasn't in a good mood." Tatsuki defended her childhood friend from them. "I wanted to help him too, but he had to deal with it on his own or else he would've been mad at us." She clenched her fists, "beating up a guy just because he's different from them, the bastards."

"What, you mean his orange colored hair?" Rukia asked curiously, but then knew. "Oh, because he's—"  
>"Rukia," Renji spoke sternly, shaking his head at her when she looked at him. "Don't say it."<br>Rangiku looked at the redhead with a frown. "Oh come on Renji, tell us why!"

"Because he's bisexual," a voice called, and they looked to the entrance to see Keigo with the sodas.

Everyone stared at him—either angrily or in disbelief when hearing the high school student saying this, and then most turned to Renji and Rukia to see if it was true. They knew it was the truth when they looked unhappy about such a thing being blurted out in this type of manner, causing most to look at the sleeping orange-haired male. Most wondered as to why he would keep this a secret from them, especially Rangiku who was making a fuss over the issue of never being told. They paused, something did not make much sense to a few of them — like, why would people go after him because of his orientation, which was cruel.

"Homosexuals get beaten up too, but being someone who likes both genders? It sounds like that can't even decide what they want." Tatsuki answered their thoughts, then placed a hand on Ichigo's knee, shaking him lightly so he would awaken. "Ichigo… hey, wake up." He began to stir. "Just go home."

Ichigo placed a hand to his head, "sorry… I guess I dozed off." He then noticed everyone looking at him, so he blinked confused. "Was I snoring or something? I'll do my best to stay awake during the movie, I—"  
>"Renji, take Ichigo home, okay?" Rukia looked at the redhead with hopes of him doing her this favor since it would not help if she walked home with him. "Ichigo's really tired, he should go home and go to bed."<br>"Ah, sure." Renji got up, stretching some stiff bones before looking down at the exhausted carrot top, but he was not getting up, so he kicked his foot lightly in annoyance. "Hey, come on, you're going home."  
>"I believe I will leave too." Toushirou stood from the couch a moment after Ichigo did. "The last thing I need is to miss some important message by staying here watching these sort of things with you people."<p>

The three left the apartment, and their spots were immediately filled by the girls squishing together to make room for each other, leaving the boys to stay on the floor.

Silence coated the three males walking down the empty street in the direction of their separate homes, it was making Renji a little upset. The only one who seemed to enjoy the silence was the little white-haired captain, though, it did give him reason to worry about the others. Someone from behind them gave a wolf whistle to tease them, which Ichigo stopped in place in order to turn around to glare furiously. It was the same group of thugs from earlier in the day that he had gone into a fight with, and they wanted more.

"Oh, first you had girlfriends walking you home, now you have boyfriends too?" They all began to laugh.

Toushirou mentally rolled his eyes as he expected to watch Kurosaki Ichigo throw himself into a fight with the humans, but he did not see what was coming. Ichigo started to motion his attack toward them until a hand rested on his shoulder before another charged into battle for him instead. Renji beat them all to the ground because they were already weakened from earlier, and he returned with a cocky grin on his face.

"Inoue and Tatsuki told you, didn't they?" Ichigo looked at him unhappily. "About me being in a fight…"

"Yeah, and the brat that lives there blabbed to everyone about your orientation too." The redhead replied.  
>He flinched at this though he turned away. "That's fine, at any rate, others were bound to notice this—"<br>"Why aren't you angry!" Renji grabbed his arm. "If it were me, I would have killed him on the spot!"  
>"Let go of my arm, Renji. I don't like harming people who are my friends." His voice did not waver.<br>Unhappy about the reply, he slowly released his arm. "I should go back and punch him for you."

"There's no need to get violent. Everyone that was in the room are friends of mine, now, if they spread the word of my orientation or not is up to them." Ichigo began walking. "Besides, there's no reason for you to be so defensive for my behalf, you left me in order to be with the woman you always wanted to be with."

Toushirou looked back and forth between the two once; surprised they were once an item.

"Don't give me that bullshit, we're bonded." Renji smirked cockily. "Plus you said I have a great ass."  
>"Probably because you didn't taint it with tattoos," replied the carrot top that covered his mouth to yawn.<br>His cheeks tinted red at this—from frustration. "S-Shut up, there's always some unique trait of everyone!"  
>"I know, but your <em>ass<em> has nothing to do with it, idiot." He explained while they followed him reluctantly.  
>"Fine," Renji pointed to the captain. "How about you tell me what so unique about Hitsugaya-taichou!"<p>

"Oh, trying to bring Toushirou into this huh?" Ichigo paused to look at him. "You're trying to get me mad?"

"It's not like you ever answer us." The redhead replied cautiously as he treaded on thin ice.  
>He glared even more than earlier. "My opinion on others doesn't concern you, Abarai-fukutaichou."<br>"Don't call me that!" Renji snapped instantly, running over to grab his collar. "What the Hell is with you!"  
>"You know I won't answer, it's the same answer for everyone: I don't say my opinions about others."<br>He flinched when he started to understand a little bit. "You think I'm going betray you again."

"Well… are you?"

"Abarai, stop your nonsense, we're escorting him to his house before going separate ways. Secondly, do I have to tell you every time I see you that it's _Hitsugaya-taichou_ to you, Kurosaki Ichigo?" The little captain stated coldly for having to watch them argue like children. "It's obvious that he is not exactly mentally _or_ physically fit in case another group decides to jump him for whatever the reason might be, understood?"

Renji growled for a moment before releasing him, and smirked. "I bet you're happy."  
>"Yes, I'm sure you're jealous." Ichigo replied tiredly, dusting his clothes off a bit.<br>"Both of you shut up already." Toushirou glared at them. "Let's get moving."

The redhead watched as Ichigo kept his eyes on him before turning to obey the small captain, obviously infuriating the former to no end. He sped up a bit to be at Ichigo's side, trying his best not to be left behind in their dust while announcing that the other would not get what he wanted. His mouth dropped when he watched the orange-haired male nodding casually to him—it was almost as if he were being ignored!

Renji opened his mouth to tell him how stupid he was, but Ichigo stopped when they were at his house.

"See you guys later," the human waved; receiving a nod from the captain and nothing from the lieutenant. He sighed and came to him, leaning his forehead against his—he was a few inches taller than Renji due to more growth for being a teen. "What are you so upset about?" His brown hues watched the redhead look in the direction of Toushirou, so he smirked calmly at this. "It will always be a one-side love story."

"But it's not fair to you…" Renji gave the saddest frown ever, earning a flick on the forehead. "Ow!"  
>"See you later, Renji, Toushirou." Ichigo walked away and entered the house without looking back.<br>The captain growled lowly as he began to walk off. "I hate that man, I would kill him if I could…"  
>"You shouldn't say that when he's around, he might kill himself for you." Renji replied quietly.<br>"Then it would be the first time he listened." He turned to see him. "Maybe I _should_ say it."

The redhead frowned at him, and looked up at Ichigo's window where a light turned on, but sighed and began to walk in the same direction as the captain. "The reason why I broke up with him was because we both wanted someone else. It was great being with him and all until I realized he was distracted by a new face he was interested in." Renji walked past him, eventually they both walked at the same pace. "Since I wanted Ichigo to be happy after everything he has done for us—Soul Society, so I cheated on him."

Toushirou glared at him from behind. "Why are you telling me something that isn't my business?"

"Ichigo was upset when he found us together, but managed to forgive me because of that oversized heart of his, it was only until I said I wanted to leave him did he stop—yet still cared about me." After walking a few blocks to where they would separate, he turned to look at the captain. "Ichigo's going to hate me for saying this even though I know he's not going to do anything about it: the person that Ichigo is mostly interested above any other right now, is a taichou. One that barely recognizes his existence…"

He almost chuckled at this, finally amused. "So, which egotistic person is Kurosaki Ichigo interested in?"

"You."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**Endless Retreat**

**Now –**

_"Ichigo likes you, but he's keeping quiet…"_

Toushirou did not know if he should have walked back to Inoue Orihime's house or stayed to watch that movie with the others, somehow he was wishing for the latter. The words that the redheaded lieutenant had told him was not something that he wanted to think of but it was not something that he could exactly push out of his mind. There was no positive way to ignore someone's feelings—even if they were for him, so now it was burning a hole through his mind by thinking about it. Was it possible for an orange-haired arrogant bastard child having any sort of interest towards an ice-cold, uncaring little white-haired captain?

Something large and soft pressed against both sides of the back of his head, causing him to growl while dodging the hands that were about to cover his eyes. He may have been deep in his thoughts, but that was what made him more acute about his surroundings most of the time, rather than oblivious. It took a moment for their usual conversation of what either of them was doing at the time, but he thought about it.

"Matsumoto," the little captain called stoically. "I have a question to ask you."  
>"Taichou—if this is about the sake on the top shelf I kept it for—" she was cut short.<br>"Sake?" Toushirou twitched, but shoved it aside. "No, it has something to do with last night."  
>"We watched the movie to the end before coming back, and no Hollow interrupted!"<br>This was not helping him. "An issue appeared last night, I need advice…"

Thinking that it had something to do with Soul Society, she became serious.

"Did a report come in?" Rangiku asked without hesitation. "Do we have a job?"  
>"I wish, but that's not the case this time around, unfortunately." He sighed angrily.<br>The orange-haired woman looked confused. "Then what do you need advice for?"  
>"How do you tell another that you have no interest in them, without being rude…"<p>

"Kurosaki-kun finally came out and confessed to you?" Orihime chimed happily, startling them.

The two Shinigami officers stared at her; both of them were shocked, though, one more than the other, and the high school student paused. It then dawned on her that she might have told them something that neither of them knew, causing her to run away quickly from the scene. Rangiku stared at the spot where their host once was before turning toward her superior to see him look a little uncomfortable about the words. Unfortunately, the large breasted woman was not a complete airhead; if anything, she thought she knew all there was in the _love department_, which was why he was asking.

"Y-You mean… I-Ichigo actually—" before she could get the wrong idea, he interrupted.  
>"Abarai told me last night." Toushirou looked at her. "I wanted to find a solution to deny."<br>"But if Ichigo didn't confess, wait, you're not going to reject him already are you, taichou?"  
>"I have no interest in anyone." He glared darkly. "Telling him now would settle things."<p>

"That's so mean taichou! Ichigo is a great guy! He's practically the best guy out there—at _least_ try him out first!" Rangiku received a darker stare. "Come on taichou, Renji really broke him down when he cheated on him. He's been cold for the past few months." Her captain still said nothing. "Fine, if you want to go and break him even more, then tell him up front that nothing will ever happen between you." She paused to put a finger to her chin in thought. "But it might be bad if he takes the rejection, I hope he doesn't take it so hard that he turns against Soul Society." The busty woman frowned. "Soutaichou would kill him…"

The doorbell was rang, so Orihime came to get the door—only to cheer happily when saying that it was no other that Kurosaki Ichigo visiting. Both Shinigami officers looked at each other in surprise to the irony of the mysterious visit, but he stated that he came to drop off the study notes for their exams. Rangiku watched the captain who did not even acknowledge that the other male was there, so she called happily.

"Ichigo, taichou has something to say to you!" To make sure he would hear him out, he grabbed the teen by the arm and dragged him into the room to face the little captain. "Go ahead and tell him taichou!"  
>He mentally tried to choke the woman who clung to the other carrot top, but looked to him. "Kurosaki," he started sternly, but knew he could not say it. "Is there something that you would like to say to my face?"<br>"No, not that I can think of," Ichigo looked a bit confused, only to see that it made the little one unhappy, so he thought a little more about it and knew what to say. "Ah, yeah, thanks for walking with us last night."

Toushirou scowled at him because that was not what he meant, but he accepted it. "You're welcome."

"Kurosaki-kun! Can I come with you today? Please?" Orihime pleaded with her big eyes.  
>He looked away, "I don't see why not, just stay out of trouble." She happily clung to his other arm.<br>"Can Rangiku-san and Toushirou-kun come too?" The orange-haired female student asked curiously.  
>"Sure, but Toushirou won't come, you know that." He looked at both girls. "Why am I being clung to?"<br>"I get to go somewhere with Ichigo?" Rangiku cheered happily. "Where are we going to today?"

"That, and why am I not allowed to participate in whatever activities that you plan on accomplishing?"

Ichigo looked to the little captain who seemed a little colder than usual with his words. "A-Ah… it's not like that, it's just… I was going to go surfing at the beach and Tatsuki said she wanted to keep me company because I was going to go alone." He smiled weakly as he apologized. "Sorry if I made it sound like you can't come, I know you don't like the heat, so I figured you'd rather stay here. But if you want to come…"

"Of course he will! He doesn't trust me to go anywhere by myself!" Rangiku cheered as she took the offer for her superior. "What about Renji and the others, are you going to be inviting them to the beach too?"

"No… I need some space from Rukia and Renji, that's why she's staying at the shop." Ichigo took his arms back as he used a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Besides, I was going to go alone, but Tatsuki offered to come. She would beat me senselessly if I didn't agree, and at least Inoue can keep her company. If you guys are there, then I won't have to worry about Tatsuki and Inoue being bored."

_'The beach…'_ The last thing the captain wanted was to go to the beach. _'Damn it…'_

* * *

><p>It came all but too soon…<p>

Toushirou decided to go to the beach since Rangiku bribed him.

She would do all of her paper work for the day if he agreed to come with them to the beach for some fun.

They were already there on the beach, staring at the scenery of the empty public beach due to it being a bit cloudy, but it went ignored by the orange-haired male. He set his bag down about a hundred feet away from the sea before he unbuttoned his shirt to lay across the bag before going over to a shack to rent a board. Rangiku was in awe about how muscular Ichigo had become over the two years—he already had a good body before, but apparently, it just became better. Tatsuki sighed while announcing that Ichigo's job kept him in tip-top shape, which made it almost impossible for him to turn into a slouch again. His form left the shack and went into the ocean without looking over to the group that stood there without a clue. All of them decided that he really _did_ want to be alone, so they shrugged it off and started to unpack and get ready, and the sun slowly began to shine in bits of pieces through the clouds.

Tatsuki called loudly. "Ichigo! The sun is coming out! Put on some sunscreen so you don't get burned!"

The three others looked at her once Ichigo started to come back from the ocean to obey her demands.

Ichigo set the board down. "Can I at _least_ catch a wave." He watched her pat the blanket, so he sat with a grumble in order for her to place the lotion on his back. "There's not even that much sunlight out, Tatsuki."  
>"Oh shut up already, it's better than having sunburns. Or do you a want to stay until it rains now?" She forced him to turn around so she could do his chest. "Why did you want to come today? It's freezing!"<br>"I've been frozen once or twice before, a little rain wouldn't bother me." The male smiled sheepishly at his angry friend. "I knew there was a chance of rain, but you insisted on coming along with me, remember?"  
>"What do you mean you've been frozen before—did Hitsugaya-taichou attack you?" Rangiku suddenly turned to her captain, pointing a finger at him. "You shouldn't be attacking Ichigo like that, apologize—"<p>

"Rangiku-san, it wasn't him that attacked me." Ichigo explained sheepishly. "It was… someone else."  
><em>'Kusaka…'<em> The captain thought and looked at him unhappily. "But it was Hyourinmaru, wasn't it?"  
>His attention went to the ground as he obviously lied, "I can't remember, it was a few years ago."<p>

Tatsuki glared and slapped his head, "what are you sulking about now you idiot?"  
>"Gah! That hurt damn it!" He roared, grasping his head. "What did I do this time?"<br>"Why are you so depressed about, you're supposed to be able to trust me!"  
>"I'm not depressed about anything! I'm sore from another fight!"<br>"Why were you fighting again Ichigo?" She smacked once more.

"I didn't have a choice, the bastards found out where I lived, so I didn't hold back this time." Ichigo replied in a cranky tone. "All of them are in the hospital, so I won't have to deal with them for a little while." He then looked away as he grumbled. "I sprained my wrist when punching one of the guys, so… yeah…"

"If you sprained your wrist, why did you bother coming?"

"Because you and the others were going," he answered quietly. "I was coming back from Inoue's this morning, and they jumped me again. Since I only got a sprained wrist from the fight, I decided to ignore it because you were going to go, and they were sort of Hell-bent on coming along, too." His head was hit…

Again…

"Stop making us worry all the time!" Tatsuki sighed. "That creep really did a number on you for cheating."

Ichigo smiled lightly at her. "It's just that I don't know what's worse, a boyfriend cheating on me with a girl, or that two of my best friends decided to rip my heart out by betraying me." Not in the mood to surf, he lied down with his back turned to them. "Shinigami are so bothersome, I hate being some half-breed!"

His mother's side… Human.

His father's side… Shinigami.

A third human, a third death, and a third monster…

None of them were completely sure if he had meant hating being a half-breed due to either three of his sides, but it was most likely the last two that drove him insane. Suddenly they heard him give a deep growl before sitting up to glare at three guys approaching, and they were strangers with beers. He got up on his feet and stood in front of the three females and the captain who sat there, watching as Ichigo was turning very defensive. Tatsuki got up to stand by his side in case he wanted her to help even though she knew that he would want to do it all by himself without her.

"What are you so uptight about, punk?" The middleman spoke. "We were just going to ask to join ya."  
>Much to the group's surprise, Ichigo did not bother saying a word to them, making most of them nervous.<br>One looked to Toushirou and laughed at his hair color, reaching out to touch. "Hey kid, is this a wig—"

His wrist was grabbed by a powerful grasp, only a little more pressure just to break his bones.

"H-Hey man, we were only fooling around!" The guy on the right announced.  
>The one on the left, laughed. "Speak for yourself, I wanna a shot with the two—"<br>Ichigo kicked him in the worse place possible before breaking the mid guy's wrist.  
>"Ow! Oh my god, you're breaking my wrist! Stop it! Let go! I'm sorry!" He cried in pain.<br>He released him, but only to kick him in the stomach to knock him over the other person.  
>"Y-You freakin' monster!" The last one standing pointed at him. "Y-You're just a killer!"<p>

Ichigo looked at him with an unfazed expression on his face. "Shall I prove it?"

Just as he shifted on his feet to make an easy swipe at the fool, Toushirou stood on his feet. "Stop this!"  
>He was taken aback by the sudden demand. "Toushirou?" His guard was down and punched in the face.<br>"Bastard!" Tatsuki knocked the attacker unconscious before turning to her friend. "Are you alright Ichigo?"  
>The male carrot top wiped his bloody lip, "more or less." Though his attention went to Toushirou, unhappily.<br>Toushirou slightly flinched; it was his fault for distracting the male like that. "Kurosaki, you can't fight w—"  
>"With <em>normal<em> humans?" He glared, knowing what he was actually going to say. "I knew it was pointless."

With this said beneath his breath, he placed his shirt on, grabbed his bag, returned the surfboard to the shack, and left without a word. Rangiku scolded the captain, telling him that it was wrong to stop him from fighting those drunks when he was trying to protect them. Toushirou could care less about this fact as he announced that nothing would have happened to them—earning a slap on the face. Tatsuki was furious at the white-haired male, yelling at him freely as she demanded for him to apologize to their friend or else suffer the consequences. Orihime also asked for him to apologize since Ichigo was their friend who was having a really bad time recently, what with his mother's anniversary, the break up with Renji, and the never ending list that could go on forever. It was annoying to think that he, Hitsugaya Toushirou—Captain of the Tenth Squad, would have to apologize to that arrogant orange-haired bastard…

Who had saved them all…

_'Damn…'_

* * *

><p>Toushirou wanted to kick himself for coming to the Kurosaki Clinic at midnight, but it was his only chance to <em>apologize<em> without having his lieutenant know about it. He knocked on the window quietly to stir the tall carrot up inside the room that eventually sat up and unlocked the window for him. His hand opened the window before gliding down to the floor to look at the teenager; he would have stayed in the window as he usually would, but he would not be able to make a hasty retreat if things went bad. The little captain watched as the other rubbed his eyes tiredly—obviously not caring about the presence in front of him.

"I came here to apologize for causing a distraction when those fools came towards us. Though I know that you were protecting us, you should not vent at everyone that opposes a threat to you." Toushirou did not once look at him since it was already hard enough on his pride to do this. "Also, though he is not a subordinate of mine, he is temporarily under my command, so I apologize for Abarai betraying you." He did not know how he should continue with the other being so silent. Normally he would stop him from damaging his pride like this. Then again, now was the time to reject his feelings. "Kurosaki, I—"

"Welcome back, Ichigo." It was Kon's voice coming from Ichigo's body.  
>Toushirou's eyes widened and turned to see the Shinigami Substitute, "Kurosaki…"<br>"What are you doing in my room?" Ichigo asked with an unpleasant tone and unhappy gaze.  
>"He thought I was you and was apologizing." Kon yawned tiredly. "He sounded like a lost little boy."<br>"Bastard," the captain called under his breath, mainly by accident, but he would support his name-calling.

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, "whatever, I'm tired." He came in and removed Kon from his body so he could slip into his human body. "If you're going to stand there and call me names, I'm going to bed."  
>"I just came out and apologized, and it wasn't even <em>you<em> that was here." His fists tightened angrily.  
>"Hey, you're the mighty taichou, aren't you? You should have been able to tell that it was Kon and not me. So don't blame me for your mistakes." The carrot top saw him cringe at this, so he sighed. "Toushirou…"<p>

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou—" by accidentally letting his guard down, he was shoved against the closet doors.

"Toushirou," Ichigo started again. "I heard most of your apology, I think. However, nothing was your fault. Hearing you say stop, made me realize I snapped. About Renji… he decided on his own to leave me." He then removed his hands from the captain. "I'm really messed up right now, it's hard to keep a cool head." The teen gave a tired smile. "Tell me something, why can't _I_ call you by your name? Are we not friends?"

"_You_ are an inferior Shinigami, you are not even an _official_ Shinigami." Toushirou glared sternly.

"Neither was Kusaka before he was killed." Ichigo replied instantly, mentally harming the little captain. "Karin can call you Toushirou, Inoue can call you Toushirou-kun, and you have no complaints. Why? My little sister is mostly a half breed too." He watched the captain look away. "I'm not inferior either, I am not even dead and Jii-san pays me twice more than you and the others. I had to defeat Aizen while you, a high and mighty taichou, could not even defeat one of his pawns."

"Don't vent at me because I'm present." The captain replied, getting angrier—

"Careful, you don't want to wake up my family if your reiatsu flares any higher." He watched as the other slowly lowered his temper, and he thought of something. "Since you like to make _deals_ with Rangiku-san, I guess I can make one with you too." Ichigo was exhausted, exhaustion meant crazy. "I will call you by your damn title, if you do something for me in return. In which case, we both get what we want."

He was beginning to hate these bribes. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes." Ichigo demanded quietly.

Of course, the captain did not trust him, but he did as told in hopes of being called by his title because he had known Ichigo not to go back on his word. After two seconds, he felt something against his cheek that caused him to back away and open his eyes to look at the teenager furiously, did he just—? Quickly, he placed a hand on the hilt of his Zanpakutou in order to attack the other, but froze when seeing his gaze.

Anger, confusion, and pain…

Ichigo turned away and lied down on his bed. "Close the window on your way out, Hitsugaya-taichou."

He was not going to obey him, and because he was so angry, he decided _now_ to tell him. "Abarai told me that you have feelings for me, is this true?" Though he watched the other stiffen, there was no response. "If so, get your mind out of your pants because there will never be a day that I would turn to you!"

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Ichigo asked softly. "Why do you think I never say anything?"

"Yes, I think you're _that_ stupid. No one ever knows what the Hell you're thinking! Therefore, I _am_ warning you, if you so happen to touch me once more, I'll kill you!" Though his threats would probably never be backed up, they at least sounded real. "You're a disaster towards Soul Society, and should disappear!"

Toushirou watched as Ichigo flinched before responding. "Would you regret it? If I truly disappeared?"

"No, I wouldn't." As if to prove this, he dashed out of the room, leaving the window wide open.

Ichigo frowned and looked to Kon, "hey… take care of my family." With that, he swallowed the pill and grabbed a cell phone out of his pocket, dialing the number. "You win… do whatever you want to me."

* * *

><p>"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Renji roared furiously, breaking into Orihime's apartment at four in the morning. "Where is he—what did you do!" Ikkaku, Rukia, and Yumichika stood behind him with Kon in Ichigo's body. "Ichigo's reiatsu gone! Four hours ago, it vanished after yours left his place! Tell me where he is!"<p>

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Toushirou glared at him.

"So it's true." Shigekuni's voice spoke as the foreign communicator screen turned on. "We have also lost track of Kurosaki Ichigo on Earth, and cannot be locate him anywhere." The Commanding-General looked at the group sternly. "Until further notice, Hitsugaya-taichou's group will return to Soul Society."

Ichigo… actually _disappeared_?

* * *

><p>AN: I have a lot of stories to catch up on right now, so I don't know when the next update will be.


End file.
